Kaga Kaede
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 17th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei December 2012 recital concert. Biography Early Life Kaga Kaede was born on November 30, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 In Summer 2012, Kaga auditioned the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed."「ハロプロ研修生 発表会2012〜12月の生タマゴShow!〜」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-11-20 (Archived: 2012-11-22). On November 20, it was announced that Kaga would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Kaga started her Kenshuusei activities by participating as a back-dancer in the Winter 2013 Hello! Project concert tour. From February 7 to February 17, Kaga participated in a stage play Nettai Danshi, alongside Yamagishi Riko. On March 7, there was an Fanclub event held for Kaga and Wada Sakurako. Later that month, on March 24, Kaga participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki. Beginning on April 20, Kaga was to perform in C-ute's 2013 spring tour, ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~. She did not participate in the entire tour due to an injury and was replaced by Kaneko Rie. Kaga participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Kaga participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical from March 14 to March 23. From June 5 to June 15, Kaga participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako. She played the role of "Clematis", one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Sato Masaki). Personal Life Education= When Kaede joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Kaga's given name, "Kaede", means maple (楓; kaede). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kaga Kaede: *'Kaedi' (かえでぃ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *'Nicknames:' Kaedi (かえでぃ), Kaedy (かえでぃー), Lady Kaga *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 54). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Trumpet, Kendo *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, Reading, Listen to Hello! Project's songs *'Motto:' "Nanigoto mo tsukiru made!" (何事も尽きるまで!; Anything to run out!) *'Favorite Foods:' Natto, Cucumbers *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Kendo, Foot race, Football, Martial arts *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Daikon Miso Soup *'Favorite Animal:' Guinea Pig *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai", "One•Two•Three" *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2013 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2013.05.17~08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She won runner-up for dancing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She takes Kendo (martial art sword fighting). *She thinks she won't lose to any member in her vocal quality. *She was ranked 2nd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition because she didn't want to give up on her dream. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got a solo part in their original song. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she failed the Morning Musume 12th Generation ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. *Tsunku says she needs to work on her confidence and expressions more and that he wants her to become Lady Kaga. *She sang Maji Bomber!! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *She wants try singing "Kanashiki Heaven" by ℃-ute. *The Kenshuusei had a surprise-celebration for Kaga's 14th birthday during a lesson, as shown in her "2013 winter" interview video. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Murota Mizuki. She's the most well-rounded overall at everything in the Kenshuusei, among the top at singing and dancing, so she thinks of her as a rival. *She spends her time thinking of how she can stand out not just in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but in Hello! Project as a whole. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume. She doesn't think she can at her current level, but she wants to be able to pass the next audition by the time it comes around. If she gets into Morning Musume, she'd like to be the ace. *Tsunku's comments: "You've grown in both singing and dancing. Next will be your character. You can decide where you stand if you can make yourself improve more and more in your singing, dancing, and the fact that you're not super beautiful, as well as creating a character that other people get attached to. It should be a character that stands alone as "Kaedi Kaga!"" See Also *Kaga Kaede Gallery *Kaga Kaede Concerts & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog *Announcement of the 17th generation Category:2012 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Kaga Kaede Kaga Kaede Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Kaga Kaede Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station